


Stone Love

by conboimckinky



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: 2Doc AU, 2doc - Freeform, Established 2Doc, I don't know what it's called???, Idk take this mess, Loads of angst!!!!, Multi, Soft 2Doc eventually, Uploads regularly (probably)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 07:52:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16154783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conboimckinky/pseuds/conboimckinky
Summary: 2D, and the rest of the band, are starting to get older. The rest of the band, excluding Murdoc Niccals, that is- who had the brilliant idea of selling his soul for immortality a while ago.But, after a while, Murdoc starts to realise it wasn't so brilliant after all. It seems like too little too late when it occurs to him he'll have to watch all his friends, and his boyfriend, die.2D's not about to let time tear them apart, though...is he?-THIS IS NOT MY AU!! It belongs to tumblr user 'stevetheslink', and I'd really recommend some brilliant art inspired by it by 'xxkaibutsukoxx' on tumblr, too! I just really fell in love with the idea. There's so much to do with it.Hope you enjoy!!





	Stone Love

"He's going to be gone."  
Murdoc was sat at the kitchen table, fist closed around an empty bottle of rum that hadn't done it's job. He stared at the grain in the wood. The realisation hit him like a tonne of bricks. He'd never given it much thought. All Murdoc had seen when he sold his soul for immortality was the benefits, of which, in hindsight, there was only one.  
He was immortal.  
Now, sitting in the empty house he shared with Stuart, Murdoc thought about the downsides.  
He'd have to watch Stu die. He'd have to watch Noodle die. He'd have to watch Russ die.  
The thought made his head swim. He wasn't quite sure what brought the thought on- was it the fact it was Stu's 60th birthday yesterday, and he hadn't managed to get a second alone until then?  
Possibly.  
Murdoc glanced miserably out the window. It was darker inside then it was out, and that felt weirdly poetic in the moment. He could see his reflection in the bottle, using the light from the semi-open fridge.  
Stu would die.  
Stu...would die.  
He didn't realise he was crying until he could taste salt. Murdoc didn't cry about a lot. He cried when he was drunk and became convinced Stu was too good for him, but that was it.  
"He's going to fuckin' die, and I can't do shite about it," Murdoc whispered, his voice filled with horror.  
Saying it out loud was frightening. The words tasted like poison, and burned his throat. It made it all so stupidly, suddenly real, and Murdoc could feel himself spiralling.  
Stu had always been there for him. Since the very beginning. The thought of losing the only constant in life made him want to vomit. Murdoc supposed he always knew, deep down, it would happen, but never so prominantly had the fear blinded him.  
He wouldn't be able to kiss his shoulders in passing when he could tell Stu was working too hard. He wouldn't get to feel his soft hands tangling in his hair. He wouldn't get to lie next to him at night, staring at the ceiling, and tell himself that he'd done it. Murdoc Niccals had found love.  
And the possibility of losing it was suddenly all too real.  
-  
The house wasn't as empty as Murdoc thought.  
Stu had decided to stay home instead. His head was killing him after celebrating for almost two whole days- Noodle was still as much of a party animal as ever.  
He could hear muttering from the kitchen, and some sniffling, so he stopped in the doorway to listen.  
"He's going to fuckin' die."  
Stu almost gasped. He wished it sounded as sinister as it might have in 2003, but it sounded broken instead. It punched him in the throat. His knees wobbled.  
It wasn't something he'd thought about a lot, either. Murdoc's immortality never came up in conversation. Not even after he hit 54 and stopped ageing, and Stu kept on going. Not even after Russel almost killed him. They didn't speak about it, so neither thought about it.  
But hearing Murdoc say those words, hearing him get choked up, destroyed Stu from the inside out.  
He was going to die. He'd leave Murdoc behind. He'd never even see him again, because Murdoc couldn't die.  
It made him feel sick.  
Mortality had never concerned him. He tried to live as positively as possible. Everyone ended up the same way, and no amount of panic would change that.  
But, then, he'd never had anyone he wanted to stick around for.  
Stu stepped back into the dark hallway. He leaned against the cold wall, with the fist-sized hole in the plaster, and ran his hands nervously through his hair, choking back his own tears. He cursed himself for being such a crybaby. His hands shook, and his chest felt tight.  
"I'm going to lose him."  
That did it. Stu felt his panic switches flip, alarms in his ears.  
He had to do something. Anything.  
He just had to stop time catching up with them.  
They'd wasted too much already, but how could he save them?


End file.
